False Hope
by AmbiNBambi
Summary: Everyone thought she was dead. Everyone thought her body was floating in a river somewhere. They were wrong. Know she's back bigger, better and badder then ever. Everyone took her for granted. You don't know what you got until it's gone.was bluelion swac
1. Chapter 1

_She was in an all white room lying on an all white bed. She was struggling with the white straight jacket she was wearing matching her white pants and white shoes. She fell off the bed landing on the cold floor moving around like a fish out of water with tears falling down her face screaming for help. A man came in and knelt down beside her. He had on a white suit with a black tie and had a single white streak in his perfectly slicked back black hair._

"_Gabriella dear, the more you struggle the more tightly it gets." The man said and wiped a tear off her pale pasty face._

"_I'm only trying to help you, dear, to fulfill your destiny." He said helping her up on the bed._

"_Why didn't you just leave me to die?" Gabriella whispered._

"_You are a very special girl, Gabriella," the man said "everything you've been through has been like training. Letting you die would not be good."_

_After he said that Gabriella tried to kick him and she started struggling again moving in all different directions trying to break free. The man just shook his head and walked out the room._

**One Hour Later**

_The man walked back in the room to see a still Gabriella looking at the ceiling with tears still coming down her eyes. He walked over to her and took the straight jacket off. She sat up on the bed and wiped her tears away._

"_Are you ready to fulfill your destiny?" He asked holding his hand out. Gabriella stared at the hand for a while before finally taking it._

**The Day Before**

Gabriella Montez Keller entered the busy halls of East High clutching her books to her chest. She had long straight hair and bangs that went over her eyes and she liked it that way so no one can see the despair really going on in her life. She always wore long sleeved shirts and long jeans for reasons know one cared about.

"How's it going?" Taylor asked coming up to her.

"Same as always. What about you?" Gabriella asked.

"Great. I have a date with Chad tonight so I'm gonna need you to finish that project by yourself." Taylor said.

"I really can't that's too much work for me." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, please Chad said this date was really important." Taylor pouted giving her a puppy dog face.

"Fine, I'll do it." Gabriella sighed while Taylor squealed. Everyone took her for granted. It was her friends, the teachers or even her foster mom everyone did.

"Hey Gabriella, you look lovely today." Troy said walking up to her with a red rose.

"What did you do?" Gabriella said taking the rose.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to cancel our movie night." Troy Bolton was the worst of them all. They were supposed to be best friends but he took her for granted the most. He would always ask her to do things without returning the favor or just expect her to be there for him even though he wouldn't be there for her.

"Troy, that's like the 80th time." Gabriella said.

"I know it's just I've been planning this big dinner for Sharpay for months and today is the perfect day." Troy said.

"Fine, but you have to be there next week." Gabriella said.

"I will be there." Troy said even though he knew he wouldn't. Once Troy and Taylor walked away Gabriella threw the rose on the ground and stomped on it.

After school Gabriella went to a liquor store and got some tequila. She was a regular there. She's been there so many times that they don't even ask for ID. This time though something was different. When she went in there was a man in a white coat watching her, but Gabriella decided to shrug it off. She got the tequila and left.

When Gabriella went to her small house she put the tequila bottle in a bush outside her bedroom window and walked inside. She was greeted by her drunken mother, Sandra, who was sitting on the couch smoking.

"Gabriella, I thought I told you to come home right after school. Where've you been?" she asked trying to get up off the couch.

"None of your business." Gabriella said trying to make it to her room but was stopped by Sandra gripping her hand.

"Where have you been?" she asked one more time through clenched teeth.

"None of your business." Gabriella said through clenched teeth. Once she said that Sandra threw Gabriella on the ground and started kicking her in the stomach.

"When I tell you to do something you do it!" Sandra yelled and punched Gabriella in the face.

"Now go to your room." She yelled once more and walked off to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Gabriella tried to get up but couldn't and started crawling to her bedroom. Once she got in she kicked the door closed with her foot and opened the window getting the tequila bottle. She opened the bottle and started drinking out of it, but something wasn't right.

Once she started drinking she didn't feel like she didn't when she usually drank alcohol. She started getting a massive headache like her head was about to explode. Her skin was burning like invisible fire was everywhere on her. Her stomach was in tremendous knots and she couldn't even stand up. Gabriella started to drink more thinking her pain would go away like it always did, but it just got worse and worse. She started coughing started throwing up even but she was throwing up blood. She started throwing up more and more blood and was about to cry when she thought of something.

She was done crying. She had cried over Troy, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, Sandra but it accomplished nothing. Even though her pain was getting stronger and stronger by the second she didn't want to cry any more over anything. She started to walk even though it hurt so much every step she took and drove to a bridge.

Once Gabriella got to the bridge she started dialing Troy's number hoping he could save her from the pain but the phone kept on ringing and ringing until finally she threw the phone over the bridge and into the water.

* * *

Troy and Sharpay were having the best time of their lives at a fancy restaurant dinner Troy had planned.

"This is the best lobster I have ever had." Sharpay stated giggling.

"I know it's delicious." Troy said.

"Where did you get the money to do all this?" Sharpay asked.

"I planned this for months. I would do anything for you, baby." Troy said and they both started leaning in for a kiss when Troy's phone rang.

"It's Gabriella." Troy said looking at the caller ID "I'll explain tomorrow she'll understand."

"She always does." Sharpay said and they both kissed.

* * *

Gabriella couldn't take it any more she started coughing up even more blood and she felt terrible. She looked over the bridge and into the water and thought there was only one solution to making this pain end. She climbed the edge and jumped.

She laid in the water unconscious with a huge blood gap on the side of her head. Two big buff men came and got her and the man in the white coat from the store instructed them to put her in a black van.

**The Next Day**

She was in an all white room lying on an all white bed. She was struggling with the white straight jacket she was wearing matching her white pants and white shoes. She fell off the bed landing on the cold floor moving around like a fish out of water with tears falling down her face screaming for help. A man came in and knelt down beside her. He had on a white suit with a black tie and had a single white streak in his perfectly slicked back black hair.

"Gabriella dear, the more you struggle the more tightly it gets." The man said and wiped a tear off her pale pasty face.

"I'm only trying to help you, dear, to fulfill your destiny." He said helping her up on the bed.

"Why didn't you just leave me to die?" Gabriella whispered.

"You are a very special girl, Gabriella," the man said "everything you've been through has been like training. Letting you die would not be good."

After he said that Gabriella tried to kick him and she started struggling again moving in all different directions trying to break free. The man just shook his head and walked out the room.

**One Hour Later**

The man walked back in the room to see a still Gabriella looking at the ceiling with tears still coming down her eyes. He walked over to her and took the straight jacket off. She sat up on the bed and wiped her tears away.

"Are you ready to fulfill your destiny?" He asked holding his hand out. Gabriella stared at the hand for a while before finally taking it.

**What do ya'll think? I'm procrastinating on this English paper I'm supposed to be doing and some social studies project so I'm just doing this. I hope you like it and everyone thinks Gabriella's dead but of course she's not. Review please. Ya'll come back now ya hear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Year Later**

Latin music was playing everywhere. Male Latinos were dancing to the beat and packaging white powder. A sexy, tan lady waltzed into the room looking like she was the queen of the world. She was no less then eighteen or nineteen. She had dark brown hair that was almost black that framed her face. She took off her sunglasses to reveal the most amazing pair of chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing white short shorts so you can see her long legs. To match she wore a white jacket that was only buttoned once so you can see her flat belly and cleavage. "Can I play too?" she asks. Her red lips forming a smirk.

All the men stiffened and one turned the music off. Some started to take out guns while others took out knives. "Relax boys. I'm only here for a little fun." She said and put her hands up in surrender. The men still were on guard and she started walking around the place and whistled.

"How much drugs you got?" she asked. The men still kept quiet one pulled out a gun and put it to her head and said "Leave."

"How about this." She said and grabbed the man's gun and shot him even shooting a few others. She shot the light switch and everything went pitch black. The men were so scared that they just started shooting randomly killing some of their own in the process. When the lights came back on she was holding a big gun and started shooting all the armed men. When the gun ran out of bullets she threw the gun away and did hand to hand combat. She knocked unconscious every person in there except for one.

"Come out come out wherever you are." She said. She saw shaking behind a box and went over to it. She grabbed the man by the collar and pushed him to the box. "Where is it!" she yelled in his face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He said still shaking. She took out a knife and put it to his throat.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time before I chop your head off. Where is it?" she said through clenched teeth.

"I-in the box behind me." He said still shaking like a Chihuahua. She threw him to the floor and opened up the box to find what looked like a gold cuff bracelet with a ruby in it.

"Is this what I'm looking for?" she said trying the cuff on. "Try it out for yourself." The man said getting up. She pointed the bracelet to a plastic bag with drugs in it and the ruby from the bracelet beamed a red a color and a red laser blasted from the ruby.

"Are you happy?" the man asked. "Not just yet." She said and took out a gun with a needle were the bullet was supposed to go and shot him. He fell to the floor and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Relax. Once the liquid fully enters your system you'll forget what the bracelet does or that I even exist." She said and took off the cuff and put it in a white briefcase. She took out her cell phone and called somebody.

"Hey, give me lift back to Headquarters. I got it." She said and put her phone back in her pocket. When she was back at Headquarters she was greeted by friends, security guards and others. Headquarters is a place not on the map. Nobody knows about it. It has training rooms, dorms and a place to learn about different languages, advanced math and science. Gabriella could remember the first time she came to headquarters.

**One Year Ago**

"_And this is the man hall." The woman said concluding the tour to Gabriella. Gabriella had changed into a white tank top, grey sweatpants, a black hooded jacket and sneakers. She was so confused one minute she was puking blood and felt like she was going to die any moment and the next she's in some weird boarding school for the outcast. "Any questions?" _

"_Yea, what the hell did you guys do to my tequila bottle?" Gabriella asked. _

"_What you drank was part of a serum. We were testing you to see how long it would take you to crack. It is also designed so people would grow so mad with pain that they try to commit suicide." She answered like it was no big deal._

"_So spiking alcohol, torturing kids and making them trying to kill themselves is a regular thing around here?" Gabriella asked._

"_What was in your drink also gave you a better immune system. It would take a great deal to kill you know. You only need the other half of the serum for it to be affective." The lady said walking off wanting Gabriella to follow her._

"_You must be joking if you want me to go through all that pain again." Gabriella said standing at the same spot. The woman turned around and rolled her eyes._

"_If you don't take the other half of the serum then you would die and besides you'll only experience a minor headache when you drink it." She said and walked off this time with Gabriella following her. They entered a room with the man Gabriella had seen before, but this time he was with a woman. She was an attractive lady in her mid thirties. She had brown hair that went to her back and emerald green eyes. _

"_Hello, you must be Gabriella I'm Olivia." She said she had great manners and posture._

"_What am I doing here?" Gabriella asked._

"_You like to get straight to the point don't you? You are here Gabriella because you are among the few people that we believe can help us." She said._

"_Help you with what?" Gabriella asked but they just ignored the question._

"_We'll answer that later but for now you need to drink the other half of the serum," The man said and got up off the chair he was sitting in "I haven't properly introduced myself I'm Dr. Blake."_

"_What does that serum do?" Gabriella asked._

"_The first serum you took gave your body enhanced agility, hand to hand combat skills and if you were to get a scar or wound it would heal faster than humanly possible. That serum is also the only thing that can connect you and the suit." He explained._

"_Suit?" Gabriella asked but he just ignored the question._

"_This serum is so your IQ goes higher." He said picking up a glass with a light blue liquid in it._

"_How much will this hurt?" She said taking the glass._

"_You'll only a minor headache." Olivia said Gabriella reluctantly drank the serum. Gabriella's brain felt like it was about to explode. Her head felt like somebody felt like somebody was taking a hammer and beating her head. _

"_Only a minor headache!" Gabriella said holding her head like it would fall off._

"_Just take deep breaths and the pain will go away and the process will be complete." Olivia ordered. Gabriella did what she said and the pain slowly started to go away._

"_It's complete. Janet please take Gabriella to her new dorm." Dr. Blake told the woman who has been giving Gabriella a tour. _

"_Here is room 22B." Janet said and then walked away. Gabriella unlocked the door and was greeted by 30 Seconds to Mars music. It was an all white room of course but other than that it looked like a regular teenager's room. There were posters of various bands on the walls and in the corner of the room was a television. There were two twin sized beds on each side of the room one of the beds had had white sheets over it while the other had white sheets with music notes over it._

"_Oh sorry about that." Said a girl and went over to her radio and turned it off. She had light brown hair that went to her shoulders and she wore glasses over her brown eyes. _

"_So you're my new roommate." Gabriella said sitting on the empty bed. _

"_Yea, I'm Kelsi Nielson." She introduced herself._

"_Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said. "So what do you learn at this place anyways?"_

"_There's a rumor saying that you get special equipment that makes you fly or deliver energy blast." Kelsi said._

"_Yeah right," Gabriella said. "So, how long have you been here?"_

"_Five months now. So how'd you die?" Kelsi inquired._

"_Die?" _

"_How did you try to commit suicide?" Kelsi asked again "I drove my car into a brick wall."_

"_I jumped off a bridge." Gabriella answered then thought of something else. "Why did they choose me of all people I don't have any special abilities."_

"_They choose people nobody cares about. You were probably abandoned or abused and had no friends." Kelsi said._

"_I had friends." Gabriella said so she wouldn't seem that much of a loser._

"_Well they probably treated you like dirt. Anyways they pick people that nobody would search for so you'll seem dead and you can be a new person." Kelsi said._

"_So nobody cared about you huh." Gabriella said._

"_Not then but now I'm surrounded by people who have been through the same thing I've been through." Kelsi said "You a 30 Seconds to Mars fan?" _

"_Who isn't?" Gabriella said. This would be the start of a beautiful friendship._

**Now**

"Yo, Gabs Dr. Blake wants to see you in his office right away." A guy said. Gabriella went to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said and Gabriella entered.

"You wanted to see me Dr. Blake." Gabriella said sitting at one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Yes, your year here at Headquarters has been excellent." Dr. Blake started.

"Why thank you."

"So I'm sending you on an undercover mission." Dr. Blake said.

"For what?" Gabriella asked.

"There are beings out there that have great power. The most powerful coming from the location I'm putting you at." Dr. Blake said.

"Where will I be?"

"Albuquerque, New Mexico. Most importantly you'll be a student at East High School."

* * *

"We're going were?" Kelsi asked Gabriella through the closed bathroom door in their dorm.

"Me and you are going to New Mexico to New Mexico and be undercover as students at East High." Gabriella said coming out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a Black Sabbath t-shirt.

"My first undercover mission this is great." Kelsi said getting excited. Kelsi has changed a lot over the past year and five months. She doesn't wear glasses anymore and she's more confident.

"Not for me." Gabriella said. She's changed to. Like Kelsi she's gotten more confident but more things have changed too. She got rid of her bangs so you could see her beautiful brown eyes. Because of her rapid healing due to the serum her scars have gone away and she's gotten tanner.

"Why not? We finally get to get out of here." Kelsi said.

"I used to go to East High." Gabriella said sitting on her bed with blood red shoots.

"Nobody would remember you though." Kelsi said.

"I used to have friends there. One was the most popular guy in school and the other was the smartest girl in school." Gabriella said.

"And you told me they treated you like crap. You've changed so much over the years Gabriella they won't recognize you and you'll be fine." Kelsi reassured her.

"I hope so." Gabriella said

**A/N: So there you have it chapter 2. That has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. See ya wouldn't want to be ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. Here is chapter 3. It's pretty slow but I have to start somewhere.**

**In case of confusion:**

**Gabriella=Nicole**

**Kelsi=Chelsea**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or the characters only the plot. **

East High never changes. It's still filled with cliques. The entire student body is still obsessed with the basketball players. It's still filled with over dramatic teachers. There are still over excited bitchy cheerleaders flirty with every male person. Sharpay Evans is still feared by the whole campus. Taylor Mckessie is still crazily organized and wants every little thing perfect. The worst thing that stayed the same was Troy Bolton. He still ruled the school, and he had everything.

In order to complete this mission she needed him gone. She needed them gone. She needed no distractions. She couldn't be attached to anything, mentally or socially. Attachments are what got people killed. They are the very things that could ruin everything for her.

"I can't do this, Kelsi." Gabriella and Kelsi waited in a car the headquarters gave them. They examined the school like it was a science experiment. Kelsi, fascinated at finally able to figure out what a school actually looks like, was eager to go. Gabriella couldn't.

"You can't back down now. I've never went to a real school. I grew up on the streets, remember? I want to know what it's like." Her eyes glistened in excitement. Her parents or whoever had her as a baby left her in a foster home. She went from uncaring parent to uncaring parent until she couldn't take it anymore and just had to run away. She lived on the street until she tried to commit suicide. The rest is history.

"You get yelled at by old people, barbarians bully you and peppy girls try to lower your self esteem. It's not a pretty place." Gabriella finally managed to get out the car and walk into the school. Kelsi followed beside her. "What are we looking for again?"

"Strange things happening. You know the unusual." Kelsi answered distracted, not wanting to miss a moment of high school.

"Things are about to get very unusual," Gabriella muttered.

* * *

"Yo hoops, ready for the championships," Chad asked. It was on the whole school's mind. Chad and Troy were outside before the bell rang to talk about random guy things most importantly basketball.

"You know it." Troy threw a basketball at Chad which he easily catches.

A girl saunters over with swagger as big as the world. Strawberry blonde hair covered the evil glint in her emerald green eyes. Her wild cat cheerleading outfit was on to show school spirit, something she was accustomed to. She seemed like the stereotypical cheerleader. The big breast, long tan legs and the perkiness said she was. But there was something about her. Something said she wasn't who she was. Her green eyes said so.

She pecked Troy on the cheek and gave a smirk. Troy smirked back and they went into a full make out session. "Best friend standing by here." Chad coughed. They lust filled teenagers broke apart.

"Why'd you have to interrupt us?" Troy asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but watching my best friend suck Rachel's face is not my ideal day." Chad made a gagging gesture.

"Let's get to homeroom before Ms. Darbus yells at us," Rachel dragged Troy to homeroom leaving Chad to follow behind. Homeroom seemed to start as usual before the bell rang. Kids were talking about their weekend and socializing. Ms. Darbus walked in with two girls behind her.

"Class, settle down," She ordered. Troy ripped his gaze from his girlfriend to look at Ms. Darbus. His eyes caught a beautiful woman's that looked vibrant. Her eyes may have looked brown and warm but behind it they were haunted and scared. He could tell. She had her soft, long hair in a pony tail. She was bored and looking around the room like she's been there before and just wanted to get away from the routine.

The other girl was excited. She looked like she would jump around the whole place. She looked at everything like it was new to her. Had she never been in a school before? She was petite and scrawny. Couldn't hurt a fly.

"These are our new students Nicole and Chelsea Richards. They came here from Seattle." Ms. Darbus was a little too excited new things, other than sports, were coming to the school. Both girls took a seat. The dark haired one, Nicole, put in some ear phones and started tapping her foot to the music. Troy found that gesture oddly family but he just couldn't remember where it was from. He needed to know more about her. The bell rang and class was over. Troy followed Nicole to her locker.

"You must be the new girl. I'm Troy Bolton." He stuck out his hand for her to shake but she just looked at it. "If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask me for anything." He turned on the charm and put on his million dollar smile but she still didn't budge.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I have to get to my next class." She walked off with Troy following right behind her.

"Do you need any help getting there?" She shook her head no and walked off, leaving Troy stunned.

Lunch came soon and Troy, Rachel, Taylor, Chad and Sharpay were all sitting at the lunch table talking about the new girl.

"Chelsea is way too perky and excited," Chad complained. "Who's that excited about school."

"Nicole seems alright, but she just won't open up to people." Taylor said.

"Why do we need to hang out with them anyways?" Rachel piped in. "They could ruin our social status if we even go near them." Everyone was talking about Nicole. No one cared about Rachel anymore in her eyes. She needed her kingdom back fast.

"I agree with Rachel," Sharpay said. Troy and Sharpay had broken up when Troy met Rachel. Sharpay wasn't too happy about it but Rachel won her over. Together they were the queens of East High.

"We can make them popular," said Taylor, "and they look so lonely." They all looked over at where the new girls were sitting and saw the light brown headed one chatting away to the other girl who looked bored. Taylor walked up to them and sat down at her table. "Hi, I'm Taylor Mckessie. I hear you're new here and thought maybe you would want to come to my house to catch up on things."

"We're busy-, " Gabriella started but was cut off by Kelsi.

"We would love to!" She cheered. Taylor wrote down her address and walked away happily. Gabriella gave Kelsi a looked but she just shrugged it off. After school Gabriella and Kelsi were at a warehouse headquarters provided for them. Gabriella was pacing around the room while Kelsi was doing her hair.

"What were you thinking? We're supposed to be focused on the mission not socializing." Gabriella lectured her.

"Sorry geez, I just wanted to know what it'd be like to have friends." She answered. "Besides if we have friends and act normal then we don't have to worry about people thinking what we're up to."

"You won't know what it's like to have friends because they're not friends to anybody." She said making Kelsi feel guiltier. "Let's just get this over with." They got their coats and left.

Kelsi and Gabriella were in Taylor's house looking around. They got into her bedroom where Taylor told them about all the assignments. Gabriella looked around the room. It hasn't changed the last time she's been there except there were more pictures on her wall. She browsed them and noticed a picture of her, Taylor and Troy all together.

Her curiosity took over and she just had to know why she still had that picture. "Who's that?" Gabriella asked pointing to herself in the picture.

Taylor saw where she was pointing and ripped down the picture immediately. "That's nobody." She had a fake smile on her face.

"Is there tension between you two?" she asked. She had to know why Taylor hated her so much. Taylor sighed and looked down at the picture. She tossed it on her desk and went back to work, leaving Gabriella's question unanswered. She worked with them on assignments until the doorbell rang.

"Could you please get that for me, Nicole?" Taylor asked. Gabriella got up and answered the door. She saw Troy and let him in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked harshly.

He put his hands up in surrender and answered, "I wanted to ask Taylor about a project."

"Whatever," she said and walked into the kitchen to get a water bottle. Troy followed her.

"What's your problem? What are you homesick from Seattle?" Troy said in a baby voice. He was messing with her like he did when they were friends, before high school happened.

"No, I just can't stand being around people like you." She walked off to Taylor's room with Troy following.

"Who are people like me?" he asked catching the attention of Taylor and Kelsi.

She looked in his eyes and saw the amusement. He loved to toy with her. Things never really did change. "You wouldn't understand," she muttered and went back to doing things with Taylor.

"Are you two sisters or something?" Troy asked. He needed to know more about her.

"Cousins actually," Kelsi lied. Lying was something she was good at. Lying kept her alive on the streets. It was a useful skill. It could sometimes be a deadly one.

"What's Seattle like?" Taylor suddenly asked. It was her job to snoop. She knew everything about everyone at East High.

"You know, like any other city. Enough about us," Gabriella got the picture that Taylor put on her dresser. "Who's this girl?" Taylor and Troy's looks went grim. Taylor snatched the photo out of her hand and ripped it up. "What did this girl do to you?" She needed to know. What _did_ she do?

"She's not important," Taylor said again but Troy had to say something about it.

"She's a bitch. She just gets up and leaves without telling anybody. We had everything planned out. She even left the projects undone so I missed on the championship games and East High lost the championships. Everyone was disappointed and Taylor got the first bad grade in her life all because she wanted to run away!"

Troy continued on with his rant. Gabriella was furious. She tries to commit suicide and her friends don't even care. She could've been hurt or dead and all they cared about was winning the championship game or because they got a bad grade. How could they? She was right to get away. She didn't need them. She couldn't stand them. She stormed out without saying anything.

* * *

The warehouse was mostly vacant. It had high ceilings and two rooms with a bathroom. When you walk in, you can see a computer on the left corner and a black case next to it. On the right side of the warehouse was a couch and two chairs with a table in the middle. Large windows were everywhere in there. They were faded out so from inside you could see everything but from the outside you couldn't see a thing. Gabriella sat by the window looking down at the city. Everyone was so happy with their lives ignorant about all the bad happening to them. They were so consumed in their picture perfect lives they wouldn't care if someone left. All they cared about is if their school won a game or a grade, they wouldn't even care if someone were beaten by their parents or homeless or even worse.

Kelsi walked into the warehouse looking at Gabriella confused. "What happened back there? I had to make up an excuse you got sick."

"I never knew how shallow they could be." Gabriella stated in her own little world. "I imagined they would just forget about me or be a tiny bit sad that I left but I never thought they would be angry. They didn't even seem worried or sad just pissed."

Kelsi sat next to her near the window and comforted her. "Would it help if we just forget about them and do the mission?"

"That's all I've been asking for ever since we came here." Gabriella got back on her feet and went on the computer looking up files. This was going to be a long mission.

**Hope you liket it. Again sorry for not updating for such a long time**

**R & R**


End file.
